robloxfpssnipingfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Robloxia 5 (Second Gen)
Timeline of CoR5 Second Gen Events The "Second Generation" of Call of Robloxia 5, refers to the version created as a replacement of The Classic CoR5 in the summer of 2014, The game was created by the Roblox designing team Stylis Studios, which at the time only was composed of only litozinnamon and shaylan007, the original creators of the first Call of Robloxia version. At the time of its release, the update received negative feedback by most of the community and prestigious CoR5 Classic Snipers, mainly due to the different sniping mechanics and due to the difficulty of quick-scoping, A technique heavily used and encouraged throughout almost all of the Call of Robloxia 5 Classic Community. The first notable event that occured in the sniping community, was a trickshot hit by jujub567 a well respected player, and considered to be the best sniper of the CoR5 Dev tests, this was the first recorded CoR5 Second Gen Trickshot, It consisted of a 360 pistol switch on Divided City with some nice distance.However the first notable sniping clan to transition from the CoR5 Classic Version to the 2nd Gen Version was a clan named TaKe, a well respected clan lead by TaKeShotZ formerly known as ShaadowSparkz, as the released a mini Teamtage entitled "Introducing TaKe Clan" , with 2nd gen clips from ShotZ himself and TaKeDaFro, as well as some CoR5 Classic Clips, from former ReS1 members ZeRo(Pyro) and Lightshot, and sniping clips from TaKeRandom, a top ranked Classic 1v1er at the time. As of now the video has over 300 views and received attention from players like Dizzy, an upcoming sniper of FazeCT, a clan mainly known for its competitive aspects and teams, but large for the time (Known as VisionEdits at the time) and IceCoR a montage maker and Co-Leader of Crimson, one of the most respected Sniping Clans near the end of the classic era. Shortly after TaKes Teamtage, ShotZ and Pyro released the first Call of Robloxia Last Strike Dualtage with editing from Light. This Video got some good publicity for the time and has around 180 views today. However shortly after this the team disbanded due to conflicts between ShotZ and ZeRo and due to problems related to excessive recruitment by the clans co leader. After TaKe disbanded there were no more teams producing montages for the 2nd generation of CoR5, leaving the spot vacant for upcoming teams. There was also very few solo sniping montages being put out, and it seemed like the montage making aspect of Call of Robloxia was slowy dieing out, IceCoR, (Blizzard) and YungSmoke were virtually the only ones producing sniping montages. Unfortunately most of YungSmoke's montages were deleted by himself for apparently copyright reasons and are not able to be viewed today. Blizzard put out a montage entitled "IceCoR Montage #3 Blizzards return,(as he had just came back from a period of quitting the game). With some fairly good classic clips, and also some 2nd Gen Clips, including a 6 man with a quad headshot feed with the arisaka, a gun that was considered very underpowered at the time, as it would only one shot to the head. Shortly after, on August 6th a skilled public match, Battlefield and COR5 Classic player named calebdemery released a montage showcasing sniping with the springfield. However this montage was not like most, (single or double kills). It had clips that were considered impressive for the time, including a 6 man feed on estate. It was considered the first montage with Second Generation standards close to YungSmoke's montages, Blizzards montage and the TaKe Teamtage. A week later, Blizzard released his newest montage "Hype Episode 1" this montage was composed mainly of good clips, that just wern't quite good enough to get into Blizzards 50 subscribers montage. Featuring better music this time, and a nice edit by Vision (Dizzy), and it quickly became one of the most popular montages of the time. With Clips including a 7 man on Urban Ruins,a Quad GWK with the Kar98k on Corrosion, a 7 man on Espionage and an 8 man with 1 pistol kill on Winter Passage as the closer. After just 3 days A Dualtage between Vision and Blizzard was released, It is belivied to be the first 2nd Gen CoR5. Dualtage although some clips in this video were definately sub par even for the time (Visions nadeshots, and Blizzards throwing knifes on Dome). There were still some clips that were rare at the time, like Visions cross map Throwing Knife spawnshot on Espionage, and Blizzards noscope quad feed on sub base. The Dualtage did well on both Vision and Blizzard's channels and each have around 200 views as of now. However most of the recongnition was still coming from public matches and the global player points leaderboard which was dominated at the beggining by CampMast3r A plyer who specialized in using the PTRS, which was uncommon as mots snipers strongly disliked it, due to the fact it required you to crouch before shotting, CampMast3r along with CrimsonSinister were pretty much the only ones who used it extnesively, more players and player points clans started to come in near the end of the summer games, including godlymortal a notable sniper and high ranking member of FazeCT at the time. ObEy also started, becoming the first second gen sniping based clan since TaKe, with well known members such as ObEyGeNuInE, ObEyChRiSsNiPeS, ObEyFlaWlEsS and eventually ObEyMaNiFeSt. Around this Time tensions within C.O.R.E caused many players to leave the clan, and start a new one called xRoGuE, This clan would go on to be #1 on the all time leaderboards and form, and also indirectly form TheRevolution another team who would go on to become #1. xRoGuE was lead by asish, who was considered one of the best snipers at the time, and also including many other well known snipers such as FazeViRtUaL, xViezii (former CrimsonSinister), CampMast3r, chocolatemanfid and gunguy987. Near the end of August a clan called Paradox was started by FaTeSuperman, with its goal: to raise sniping montage standards of Second Generation of CoR5 and to try to re-unite the old sniping, community, little did he now that the team would eventually become the only CoR5 Sniping team to surpass 500 subscribers since ReS1. The second member of the team was Blizzard. Although he originally did not want to join due to loyalities to his team at the time (Nano), He ended up joining in the end due to inactivity within Nano, and became the first Co-Leader of Paradox. The clan stayed as only Blizzard and Superman for a while, as early managment of the team such as the youtube account and other matters of team rules. However after a few weeks, Superman stopped playing Roblox and Blizzard was left as the only remaining member and became the main leader. Blizzard recruited the Third member of Paradox, BurnV, a player who was fairly new to CoR5 Sniping but showed potential in the Second Gen Summer updates. Burn would become the first group holder of Paradox and was also admitted to the Sniping Team. Dizzy was then recruited by Blizzard as the 4th member as an editor, Some other members including randomrobloxplayer2 were also recruited and the earliest stages of ParadoxSniping were formed. On September 11th 2014, Blizzard uploaded his 50 subscribers special montage, The Specialist, with intents to show that he was capable of getting clips with many different types of snipers. The montage was considered the best for its time as it had plenty of never before seen clips, including a 6 man headshot feed with iron sights on Abandoned Sub base and 2, 12 man feeds with collats on Winter Passage. The montage also contained "ParadoxBlizzard" in the title and announced that he was going to lead Paradox. 8 Days later Paradox released an Introducing video, this video was a short minitage of a combination of the ReS1 style of sniping (mainly quick-scoping) and also contain some basic feeds ( quad headshot feed on abandoned sub base, and a 5 man with a collateral on village. The video also released the first official roster of the team. Which would later be known as the "Paradox OG 7". Consisting of ParadoxRandom (randomrobloxplayer2), ParadoxBurn (BurnV), ParadoxCrafted, ParadoxBlizzard, ParadoxVision (insisted on being called ParadoxDizzy after), ParadoxZep, and ParadoxQuick. However the only players remaining in the clan as of today are Random, Blizzard and Dizzy. Shortly after, on September 28th the first solo montage was uploaded to Paradox, this montage was by Blizzard and was considered to be one of the greatest montages of the time, with clips including a 6man headshot on harbour, a 13 man on d-day beach,the first crossmap 720 Throwing Knife Hitmarker (On Skitzelburg) and a 7 man with back to back collaterals on Winter Passage. Everest 2 has over 100 likes and almost 6000 views today. 7 days later Crafted's first Episode, "Crafted Chronicles" was released. At around this time, xRoGuE released a Tritage between choclatemanfid(xRoGuE Choco), CorruptedHumour(xRoGuE Corrupt) and gunguy567(xRoGuE Gunz). This montage was edited by Variper, a former TaKe Clan and ReS1 member formerly known as TaKe Pyro and ReS1sTeNcEZeRo. Although it was critized by some from the xRoGuE fanbase for its amount of brightness. Most of the clips were the typical double, triple or single kills most casual montage makers at the time, Such as Wolv3sDerpyTurtlez,SniperViper118 and even Vextern1337 were using, with the exception of Gunz clips, as he had several up to Clips and some above. This Tritage is mainly so significant because Gunz hit the first Triple Collateral of the second generation of CoR5 in it, A huge milestone for the community.